Enchantment
by Gone38
Summary: Ready to be wed, and take her place as a future queen the last thing Kassandra expected was to be cursed. Desperate to get back to where she believes she belongs Kassandra begins to question who she is and what she truly wants from life. A not so evil sorcerer, a not so perfect betrothal and a curse that may just be a blessing all follow. Retelling of Swan Lake.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In writing my other stories, I was hit by this idea of an adaption of the swan Princess. I'm honestly not sure where this story will go but I am curious to hear what you think about it. For now it'll probably be on the back burner until I finish at least one of my other two stories so updates won't really follow a set schedule. Let me know if you're interested in this story or any guesses you have on where I could possibly be going. Thanks for all the support guys.

-Gone

It was everything she had ever dreamed. A beautiful dress, a ballroom filled with friends and family, a handsome prince. Everything she had ever done in her life led to this moment, this exact moment. It was the most magical experience of her life… so why did she feel so sick?

The entire day, no, the entire year had been spent planning for this event. Dress fittings, invitations written and sent, food tastings, etiquette lessons all together creating a year of stressful planning all for one birthday party. All for her birthday party. She hadn't even recognized herself when all of the stylists were finished.

Under layers of fabric there was a girl she didn't associate with herself. She smiled to herself and prepared herself for what would be the most amazing night of her 22 years. The sickness began to pass and she felt more confident. She was no longer just a visitor in this kingdom after tonight, she was their future queen. Her parents would be proud of her, they'd see her tonight and chit chat about how grown up and regal she was, they'd push talk of politics away for one dinner. The crowds would cheer, and rave as if they were surprised by the announcement that the two royals that had been betrothed since birth we're not officially engaged.

The entire process struck her as funny, how could she even still be considered the princess of a country she hadn't seen since she was 12. For all intents and purposes she was a citizen of this nation, not the one of her birth. She was getting ahead of herself, her brother would soon be king, she would become queen and there would be peace for years to come. She glanced at the clock and realized her guardian would be arriving any moment.

She took the time to survey everything from her hair to her toes one last time before she heard a knock come from the door.

"Princess?" a voice called from the door, knowing her cue the princess took one last glimpse of her reflection and went over. The door opened to reveal the woman who had practically raised her.

"Hello Nana, is it time?" The older woman looked close to tears. Before one had a chance to fall the princess wrapped her arms around her servant and leaned into her. Nana spoke into her hair but the princess was able to barley catch the last sentence.

"Oh Kassandra, I'm not ready to lose you too." The same sickness she had felt earlier hit her stomach again and she held onto the woman harder. It hurt to think about, both of them knew this was to be a happy occasion but that didn't stop some shadows from darkening it.

The woman pushed back from their hug and surveyed the princess. "No crying girly, this is a happy day."

Although she could hear the heartbreak in her voice, Kassandra knew she was right. Nodding she took her arm and they descended into the main hall of the castle waiting outside the ballroom doors. The princess was immediately traded off from her surrogate mother to her escort for the evening. Side glancing, Kassandra surveyed her betrothed. She had been living in his castle for almost ten years now and she still wasn't used to the idea that she would be marrying him.

He was picture perfect, blond hair pulled away from his face, crystal blue eyes, a smooth peach complexion all on a body perfected by years of training. She was lucky, luckier than most, not only was her husband to be beautiful in appearance, his heart was kind and his mind was sharp. He was everything little girls wished for, and yet she had never fully accepted the idea of marrying him.

"Good evening Princess," He said when he caught her eyes staring for too long. She blushed embarrassed but quickly replied.

"Good evening Edward." He linked arms with her and began the walk into the craziness that would be their engagement ball. Her last night of true freedom, the first time she would see her parents in almost ten years, her 22nd birthday, the beginning of her life.

It was somewhere around her third drink that the ball seemed to become really enjoyable. The twirling dancers, the laughter, the music, the lights, it all surrounded her in a warm blanket of atmosphere. Her parents and brother all showered her with affection, warm congratulations came from every member of the crowd. People whose name she was too lazy to remember or had never met came and spoke to her like old friends.

Edward seemed to be happier than she was. His seemed less perfect and more normal in the ballrooms strange lights. He spun her around the entire dance-floor never seeming to need a break, the smile gracing his face has never looked more genuine. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear just to hear her laugh. Not a frown could be found among the crowd this evening.

Whenever she seemed to pause to dance someone handed her another glass. She was never empty handed. Edward who although he tried hard to avoid it still knew his responsibilities allowed himself to be swept up into a discussion of trade, and the politics of the kingdom. Placing a small kiss of Kassandra's cheek he excused himself, only to reappear in what seemed to be less than a moment later.

In her inebriated state Kassandra didn't question the prince's change in attitude at first. Something was off but she couldn't place her finger on it, he seemed rougher, his hair was far from the loveable mess it had been when he left, no rigidly combed into submission. His grip was more intense as if he was afraid she was going to try and run away. His eyes were what truly threw her off though.

Cold, the crystal blue was no longer a warm coastal ocean, but an icy tundra. If looks could kill the entire guest list would be long gone. Even intoxicated Kassandra knew there was something wrong. She pulled herself away slightly only to be met with a tighter grip.

"Edward." What was meant to come out as a forceful command sounded like a scared whine. Glancing down the prince's expression softened for just a blink of an eye before turning icy again. He relaxed his grip ever so slightly and leaned into the princess. Whispering a few hurried instructions he was gone before she knew what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mind was abuzz and the scene began to spin around her, a mess of colors and shapes. Ignoring a few servants worried calls Kassandra fled the room. Suddenly fresh air seemed like a very good idea, she bolted for the door to the castle's garden almost as if she was being chased by something. As the fountain came into view her entire world calmed. Surrounded by dark green hedges sitting by a fountain lit only by the moonlight, she felt her heart slow. Taking a deep breath she allowed herself rest.

Finally having a moment's peace her mind began to wonder. All of this was so unlike Edward. A tryst in the garden? It was almost like they were forbidden lovers instead of royals betrothed since birth. She ran her fingers through the cool water, continuing to question what in the world was going on.

It felt like an eternity had passed and yet she was still alone. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Where in the world could the prince be? She felt herself bit her cheek, too intoxicated to be able to control her emotions. Just a minutes more she prayed, the idea of being stood up suddenly seeming like the worst thing in the world.

"Kassandra?" Lifting her head, trying not to seem too excited the princess was greeted by the sight of her prince. Shining in the moonlight, something still wasn't exactly right, but she was so happy that she didn't even notice. She bounced over to him, expecting her glorious night to resume, putting the strange mood swing in the past.

He stared at her as if he was about to inform her of a death in the family. His eyes stopped being harsh and angry, and now only showed the look of a lost puppy. Beaming up at him the princess reached for his hand.

"Edward, are yo…" In a most unexpected fashion the princess was silenced with a kiss. It was in this moment that the princess began to wonder if all kisses felt the same. She had always expected Edward's kisses to be much softer and light than her first's kiss. Instead she was greeted by a very similar feeling. Her eyes shot open and she pushed away confused only to suddenly be staring into a very familiar pair of green eyes. It took every ounce of her strength not to stumble backwards in that moment. "Ian?"

Her voice was a shaky mess. It was impossible, everything about it, yet the proof was right in front of her. That too red hair, those accusing green eyes, his lanky frame… everything right down to the scar through his eyebrow that he had gotten when he was 13. She hadn't seen him since she was 17. He had left her, disappeared, and abandoned his poor mother.

The world was spinning again, but this time she wasn't sure if it was from the drinks. She used to laugh and mock the women of court for thinking fainting was somehow endearing, and here she was about to faint. She looked at him through squinting eyes and tried to get one last question out, as she collapsed into his awaiting arms.

It wasn't much but she could swear she heard him saying something as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Was it still night, was the first thought she had as she awoke. Maybe it had all been a bad dream, brought on by anxiety and excitement. She sat up only to feel all her blood rush to her head. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. A glowing lake stood off to her left, illuminated by the moon and stars. From almost every other side she was blocked in by a thick dark forest. Lit only by a few strange lights on either side was a path.

With few options, the princess chose to push forward and followed the path, the once glamorous dress now just feeling heavy and annoying. Luckily she didn't have to journey very far before reaching what she supposed was her destination.

"I know it's no castle, but it's the best I could do." Spinning around she almost fell, managing to keep her balance she faced the speaker. It was at that moment that she began having issues, her lips were poised for speech but she couldn't even think of where to start. _What am I doing here maybe? Or perhaps where in the world have you been for the past five years? Or maybe her absolute favorite, how are you alive? _She thought while knitting her eyebrows. The speaker's eyes were warm, and he looked as if he we're holding himself back.

"Kassandra, correct?" Hearing his voice again she realized something was off. Very off. She felt herself stumble backward, and put all her power into her voice. "Who are you? What kind of sick joke is this? I swear when…" She was cut off by a very obnoxious snort.

"I'm sorry, but you're not exactly in the place to be making threats. Now I'd appreciate if we could take this one step at a time. Perhaps some introductions are in order." There it was again, a hint of an accent she was unfamiliar with. "The name's Benjamin." He stuck out his hand waiting for some sort of response. Then rolled his eyes and bowed. "So sorry to insult your sensibilities Kassandra."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." Even she was unsure where this outbreak came from. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, HOW DARE YOU EVEN PRETEND TO BE AQUAINTED WITH ME, ESPECIALLY WHILE LOOKING LIKE THAT!" Her burst of anger had left her red in the face and ready to cry, but she stood strong.

"Listen girly, I don't want to be here just as much as you, but we're in this together." He muttered something under his breath. Snapping up she glared at him waiting for a response. "Now if you can drop the spoilt brat act for a few minutes I'll gladly answer your questions."

A/N: Sorry if this gave more questions than it answered, but the next chapter will be entirely answers. The poor princess is a bit overwhelmed herself today, especially considering her captor seems to have a knack for shape shifting. Thank you for reading, and please please please REVIEW!

Gone


	3. Chapter 3

The princess sat in a huff, not even daring to look into the false eyes in front of her. There was a part of him that couldn't believe that someone like her had gotten him into this situation. "Alright Princess I'd appreciate if you at least look at me." She side glanced at him, and he decided to just start. "I suppose I should start at the beginning, I…."

"Yes, you should."

"AS I was saying, there's a reason you're stuck here." He paused. "I didn't actually think my promise would do anything… last time I give my word to anyone."

_"You're staring at that stupid little miniature again aren't ya Ian?" The red head's face immediately gained a nervous blush as he hid the small painting. He didn't seem the type to be involved in battle, but here he was in the middle of a war. Being a medic suited him, too selfless for his own good. "So what's the girl's name? Any chance I know her?" He spoke with a smile, but the boy seemed hurt. _

_"She's… Kassandra, her name is Kassandra." Benjamin knew that tone of voice. _

_"Not yours is she?" Ian shot him an annoyed glared. Finally stuffing the painting fully in his bag as he packed up the rest of his medical supplies. "She's not anyone's." The boy threw his bag over his shoulder and stormed off. _

_"Suppose I struck a nerve." _

"Your friend Ian, he was a good man." He noticed she was looking straight at him. Her eyes were wide and watery. He swore her eyes were more amber than standard brown when filled with tears. "Were… were you with him when he died?" The nod was all it took to get a tear to fall.

It seemed like a life ago since she saw his face, and now she was confronted with a foreign voice coming from his lips, and chronicling his last moments in life. There was a part of her that was grateful Nana wasn't here to see him. 'I'm just being a medic' she scoffed at his insistence that nothing would happen. If being angry stopped the tears from falling, then she would let all her anger out.

_"I thought you were just an observer." Ian joked as he watched the strange man read off a spell. Benjamin cracked him a smile. "You're a mess, Benjy." _

_The atmosphere was strangely calm for where they were. That should have set them off, but for some reason they let their guard down. The scientist and the sorcerer enjoying one of the first wonderful afternoons in almost a year. It was in this warm moment that they were confronted with the harsh air of ambush. _

_His reaction time was 15 seconds. His reaction time too late. The few dangerous assailants were set flying back, and at best wouldn't get up again for hours. "Ian."_

"You know he only asked for one thing, not for me to save him… as if I could, but for you to be happy." His laugh was a kind of sick mixture between angry and depressed. "In that kind of moment you just say of course to any request… you don't think about where it'll end you up."

"I was fine. I was perfectly happy, perhaps if Ian hadn't run off he would have been able to see that." There was strain in the princess's voice, but a childish tint remained.

"If you had been happy we wouldn't be in this mess!" He was tempted to pull his hair out. "That's not how it works, I made a promise. As a sorcerer I am bound to my word, and until I can assure your happiness both of us are cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes darling cursed." He went toward a bookshop toward the back of the small room. "Are you cold? I can light a fire."

"Do not change the subject. What in the world do you mean cursed?" He sighed, and seemed to become pensive. His eyes showed that he was far off in another world. She had always know sorcerers were strange but his behavior was downright confusing.

"I am stuck. In body, ability, and location. I lose more of my magic day after day. Transforming into that prince of yours nearly killed me, I barely remember my own face anymore. I've been stuck as our dear friend Ian since his death." Benjamin paused, trying to make her understand. "I am bound by word, and until I fulfil my part of the promise I am living on Ian's behalf."

"I told you I was happy, just let me go and you can back to your own life." A quick shake of his head dashed her hopes of a quick fix. "It's silly I know, but your happiness must be proven, there are various paths to this. Your prince, simply has to announce his love to you."

"His love to me…?" Kassandra let her guard down and showed the worry on her face. Only for a second though. It seemed as if a switch was flipped and her face was neutral. "Yes of course. I'll be home by tomorrow at the latest."

"Wonderful. I knew I could count on you Princess. Easy fix. The one you love, admits he loves you, you're happy and the curse doesn't even have time to take effect." She fought the color draining from her face and allowed herself to ask one more question.

"How exactly… does the curse affect me…?"

A/N: Hope I've answered a few questions. Ben and Kassandra both seem to be the type that would be villains in other stories, a spoiled princess and a strange sorcerer... so tell me what you think. please?

Gone


End file.
